


Family

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek needs to use his words and does somewhat, Gen, Lots of possible OOC, Pre-Nogitsune (reveal), no malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff John Stilinski was surprised to find one Derek Hale stranded under the awning with supplies to make an army of food. This eventually leads to a situation that makes Derek realize he has found something he once had, even if it is completely new.</p><p>Or</p><p>Derek is trying to help the Stilinskis by making dinner and ends up realizing he's a McCallski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution fic wise to Teen Wolf so please be calm and nice if you're going to rip into it. Also, there may or may not be slight hints towards a later ship. If you spot it and can tell me who noticed the ship the only thing I can promise you is possibly making it a reality. For now though, all a family fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (or there would be many changes and NO return of Kate for one thing and honestly season 4 onward would be very different). That is my opinion so kindly keep that OUT of your review (not that I get many). Please enjoy.**

* * *

 

“So, is there going to be an explanation as to why exactly you’re standing on my porch with two bags of groceries Derek?” John Stilinsky asked with a raised eyebrow, puzzled as to how one Derek Hale ended up seeking refuge under the awning from the rain a tense nervous look like a deer in headlights. It was nearing 8 o’clock and the rain was supposed to get heavier.

“I…wanted to ask if you’d let me cook for you and Stiles tonight. Then I…managed to lock my keys in my car.”

John noticed it took effort for Derek to admit he had done such a simple mundane thing. The older man just chuckled, not about to kick the werewolf out into the rain when he was not only already clearly soaked but was apparently planning to cook for them.

“I don’t know about Stiles since he’s eating with Scott and Melissa tonight, but if you don’t mind cooking for a cop you can come in and warm up. Well, you can warm up either way. I’m not fixing to strand you in the rain.”

“Thank you.” Derek allowed the genuine gratitude to slowly fill his face as the anxiety flowed out. While not innately afraid of regular people, sheriff Stilinsky was someone he respected which made him feel slightly intimidated. The reason he’d wanted to cook for the two was his own way of saying sorry and thanks but if Stiles was out he had no qualms about just cooking for two…granted he had enough ingredients for six home-made pizzas from scratch.

Following John into the house, Derek was surprised to notice the kitchen was very tidy possibly from disuse or as was more likely because Stiles had to be very organized. Derek set the bags on the island in the kitchen divide that separated it from the dining room. Guilty for intruding bubbled up again though as he turned to the sheriff.

“I’m sorry for not simply calling firsthand sir. I just…I’m not good at words. You and Stiles have done a lot for me, especially Stiles which I’ll deny if he’s around or he’ll never shut up.” Derek could feel a sense of panic forming in his chest as he tried saying the simple two words again that he’d used earlier but he couldn’t seem to get them out. Thankfully John seemed to understand as he laid a hand on the younger male’s shoulder.

“Derek, it’s okay. I’m fairly sure I know what you’re trying to express so I’m not to make you panic over whether you’ve made your point. You’ve had it rough since the fire, supernatural and otherwise. I’m just glad that you’ve managed to turn out fine. Emotionally constipated, but in a better headspace. So, what are we making? If you’re going to cook for me you’re going to let me help out.”

“Home-made pizza, I learned how to make it from scratch by studying a recipe I got from Stiles when he found out I didn’t know how to cook outside of frozen and canned foods. I wanted to show him I’d mastered it now. I think I may have gotten too many ingredients though for just two of us to eat.”

John listened patiently as Derek explained what he and Stiles had discussed while he was trapped in a bear trap laced with aconite that had been on his leg a month prior. The aconite had caused Derek to be unable to heal for a while, forcing him to rely on Stiles to escape. At one point Derek was close to passing out and Stiles had got him talking about little things which was how it was learned that Derek was literally living out of his pantry and freezer. Stiles had promised to find him something easy to start off with, just ‘no more hot pockets Derek I don’t care if you’re a werewolf with better health than my dad’. Eventually they had agreed if Derek cooked real meals at least five times each week for himself and whoever was with him at the time, he could keep his treasured hot pockets for snacks and the days he doesn’t cook. Derek was relieved he never found the stockpile of Spaghettio’s. John filed the information away for later, it meant something when your teenage son was somehow controlling a 25-year-old’s eating habits, even if said young adult doesn’t understand the significance yet.

“How about this, I can call and see if Melissa and the boys have eaten yet. If they haven’t we can invite them over so we don’t have too much left over.”

Derek seemed to ponder the idea, wondering if maybe even Isaac would come. Looking back, Derek still felt horrible for what he had done to Isaac when the stress of Alpha became too much. Derek didn’t think he could protect both Isaac and Cora and was scared that Isaac staying with him was endangering him. It wasn’t one of his proudest moments and it still haunted him what could have happened if Melissa hadn’t essentially adopted the younger wolf.

“I…think I should call. It was my idea.”

If John noticed that Derek was getting anxious, he didn’t say anything as he handed him the house phone with an encouraging smile.

“All right, in the meantime I’ll get you set up. If I know Stiles it’s that same recipe he keeps in the “Food Network Compendium of Stiles Approved Meals” in the kitchen. If you’re lucky Melissa will be the one who picks up so you can relax a bit without feeling the need to save face.”

Derek nods, actually feeling some of the nerves die down. It’s been so long since he’s had, let alone tried to plan what he considered a family meal. Though he didn’t know how to say it, he’d started viewing the two lanky teens he’d met in the woods and their families as an extension of his own family and that terrified him. Even his pack felt like family but he had long ago forgotten how to express himself with emotions. Swallowing hard, Derek dialed the McCall house number praying that no one but Melissa answered. Derek’s prayer was crushed when Isaac picked up the phone instead.

“McCall residence, this is Isaac speaking.”

“Isaac.”

“Derek?” Isaac’s voice took a wary tone but didn’t seem nearly as hostile as Derek was expecting it to be. They had never discussed that night and Derek still didn’t know how to apologize for getting out of hand. For his part Isaac was surprised and wondered why Derek would call the McCall house phone. It made him wonder if Derek was in trouble.

“Have you had dinner yet?”

Isaac was taken aback, not because Derek cut to the chase but because he could physically hear Derek’s heart racing like his nerves were shot. Whatever this was about, it apparently made the former Alpha very anxious. Isaac peeked into the living room where Melissa was slumped on the sofa with Stiles gently massaging her shoulders while Scott got her a glass of cold lemonade they’d made earlier. It looked like dinner hadn’t been planned yet.

“No. Melissa just got in and there isn’t much to cook here that will feed four. Why?”

Derek swallowed again, feeling his head spin slightly as he tried to recall just what he was doing when he felt one firm hand wrap around the back of his neck soothingly making him remember to breathe as the other hand gently took the phone he was close to crushing.

“Isaac, this is sheriff Stilinsky. Have Melissa pack you three up and come over for dinner, we’re just about to start making some pizzas.” John said, the hand around Derek working on the werewolf’s neck until he felt the tension slowly start seeping out of Derek. It seemed that Derek was still having some issues internally, even some that were enough to make him start panicking. It worried the sheriff because he’d never seen Derek let himself lose control like that around anyone, but apparently sometimes even Derek cracked when he couldn’t get words out.

“Scott heard us and they’re already telling me to tell you we’re on our way with beverages fit for children. Sheriff…is Derek all right? I heard his heartbeat get erratic like he was panicking just before you took the phone.” Isaac was currently trying to keep the phone away from Stiles, who kept asking incessant questions about if Derek was having a panic attack. Eventually Stiles dropped it though.

“Derek will be all right for now. We’re going to start on the pizzas. See you all in a little while. Bye Isaac.”

Once John hung up the phone he turned to Derek, who was still trying to recollect his thoughts. Without changing his grip the gently steered the werewolf to a stool at the island, the change of scenery seeming to snap Derek out of the frozen stupor he’d been in as hazel eyes looked up.

“I’m sorry. I just…froze…like I was grasping at straws.” Derek’s voice was soft as he swallowed down the remainder of the brief bout of fear. John released his neck once Derek’s breathing had evened out. Then a question hit him. “How did you know that grabbing my neck would work?”

“Humans and most creatures share a common trait, the need for physical contact. With dogs, cats, and small children, maybe even teens I find that placing a firm comforting grip on the back of the neck over the bump between the shoulder blades can help ground them when they are afraid or start panicking. It worked well with Stiles and Scott when they got spooked in their younger years. So, how about we start on those pizzas before they get here?”

Following the directions from the paper and Derek’s personal experience with the recipe eventually led to two pizzas being put in the oven (one mushroom and one pepperoni) with two more in the works as John went to answer the door. Apparently along the way they had picked up four surprises: Lydia, Kira, and the Argents the later of whom looked very uncomfortably frightened of Lydia who was quite smug.

“I don’t know how anyone can deny Lydia anything.” Was all Chris had to say on the matter, before holding up two 24 packs of soda one Pepsi the other Mountain Dew. Scott was holding what looked like a bag of candy and Melissa looked simply grateful to be out of the rain again. John noticed that Isaac was nervously looking into the kitchen where Derek had just immersed himself in the art of avoidance and accomplishing a goal but it was Derek’s posture that John noticed as well. Derek had gone back to being rigid and if he wasn’t mistaken overwhelmed to have so many people in one place. Though part of him though that wasn’t what bothered Derek considering he was now preparing extra crusts like he’d anticipated an army.

“Ya know, you can probably talk to him Isaac. May not get a reply, but he’ll know you want to talk to him. I think that may be why he froze on the phone. Derek’s not the best with addressing emotions and using words having spent so long alone. I think he’s having trouble adjusting to the idea he has people again that care.”

Isaac nodded, and swallowed taking one of the two boxes of soda and motioned for Stiles to take the other. Soon the two teens were in the same room, now unloading the cans into the fridge to chill. Stiles made the first move, knowing he might be able to get Derek relaxed so a conversation could actually happen.

“So, are we dealing with Brown or Flay?”

“If you so much as try to sabotage me, I will not hesitate to stick you in the oven instead.” Derek growled, more because he was still trying to stay calm than he actually wanted to hurt anyone. Isaac noticed the way Derek’s heart started slowing down though at the familiarity of the banter. Come to think of it, Derek was always calmer with someone else around him. It finally made sense why Derek had frozen on the phone. Derek still felt guilty and Isaac hadn’t told him he’d figured out why he did it. Derek eventually ceased working; now with two pizzas prepped all he had to do was wait for the timer. Gradually he looked at Isaac, eyes searching as he tried to think of something to say.

“Derek, you were scared. Cora told me what happened in the loft that day in a call recently. I’d assumed since we didn’t talk about it that you didn’t want to, don’t want to. Yes, you were tripping on the Alpha power and were new to being one and you made mistakes. It doesn’t mean I hate you for it. I don’t even resent you at this point. Now, do you have any olives on these?”

Everyone in the entire Stilinsky household jumped when they heard a tired but careless laugh bubble from the kitchen. Derek Hale, the most emotionally constipated person in all of Beacon Hills was doubled-over laughing surrounded by a smiling Isaac and smug Stiles. It turned out words had been what Derek needed most. Eventually the laughing turned to crying, open and free without care of his pride or reputation. Derek needed to vent the flurry of emotions flooding his system. Eventually, Stiles and Kira took over cooking as Scott managed to pull Derek up to the guest room to calm him down. Scott could feel how badly Derek’s wolf had needed this emotional meltdown just as his human mind did.

“We’re not trying to change you Derek, but I think you’ll find a panic attack less likely if you open up just a bit more with the pack. Let us be here for you like you’ve been for me. Without you I wouldn’t have made it through the first year. Do you remember what you told me?”

“W-which thing I told you? I’ve told you lots of things Scott. Most of which you ignored in favor of declaring Stiles your Yoda.” Derek asked between sniffles and coughs as he finally got the crying out of his system. Derek didn’t bother feeling ashamed; he had needed to break ever since Laura. But this felt different than being taken apart; it felt like just the familiar scents in the house were piecing him back together bit by bit. Scott chuckled a bit, managing to get away with wrapping an arm around Derek’s shoulders.

“We’re brothers now. I may not have felt like it at first, but now…it really feels like you’re family and not just pack.”

“Well, I know two sons who if they don’t come down here will miss out on pizza.” Melissa said from the doorway, a secretive smile on her face. Derek’s eyebrows rose almost into his hairline and his eyes widened, face flushed a stammer coming on.

“T-two?”

“Did I stutter Derek? Every single one of you supernatural babies in this house is officially mine legal or otherwise. I don’t care that you’re in your twenties; you need serious looking after the whole lot of you. Do you understand what we’re telling you Derek?” Melissa replied, kneeling down so she was at the same level as Derek whose breathing had come back to normal but he was still quiet until it dawned on him. All the tension in his shoulders left and a sad but open smile eased onto his face, melting away the extra years his fear and anger had placed on his face.

“You’re saying…I can consider you all family. That I need to deal with the fact I’m not alone anymore. But I…emotions don’t come to me easily and I forget to ‘use my words’.”

“Well, you fit right in. Everyone is different Derek; we all have some form of baggage of another. But pulling together, having nights like this one? That is what families do. So, who is going to walk me back down the stairs?” Melissa said, smiling as Derek reluctantly helps her back down on her tired legs. Scott smiles pleased that the message seems to have gotten through. Looks like Lydia was right about Derek needing to prodded into a family meal, even if it was pizza and not ham (he really wanted ham).

**END**


End file.
